


In completo silenzio

by ImperialPair



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26380294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu





	In completo silenzio

  
Era così difficile accettare l’idea di separarsi da lui, ma cosa poteva fare?  
Dirgli addio gli sembrava inammissibile, ma doveva lasciarlo andare.  
Tezuka aveva sogni da realizzare e Atobe non avrebbe potuto vincolarlo a sé nemmeno volendolo con tutto il cuore.  
Non voleva essere possessivo, anzi, voleva essere per l’altr il ragazzo perfetto.  
L’avrebbe aspettato senza soffocarlo.  
Lo avrebbe atteso senza pretendere nulla.  
Lo avrebbe desiderato in completo silenzio.  
Perché Tezuka era l’amore della sua vita e per questo Atobe lo avrebbe atteso finché non sarebbe ritornato. Solo allora gli avrebbe dimostrato quanto profondo fosse il suo amore e lo avrebbe legato a te per sempre.


End file.
